Prom Night (McPharah)
by Xavirne
Summary: Thought of this one while taking a shower! I wanted to explore the idea of Fareeha going to a private school in the Overwatch base. I also wanted her to be 17 and Senior Prom to be a week away. Dateless, she's thrown into chaos and depression, but Angela comes to the rescue! Mercy76 is tossed into the mix too !
1. Arrangements

"Ang?" She quirked a brow at her. "How can you like Jack?"

"Hmmmm?" The blonde turned to seek out the woman that spoke to her, Fareeha. "What do you mean? How can I like Jack?"

"He's so old!" her nose crinkled as thought of the two kissing. "Gross!"

Rolling her eyes, Angela smirked. "So what's the ideal number?"

"Number?"

"Yeah, for dating. How much older should he be?"

"He should be the same age, duh." Her cocky grin in tow. "Dating someone older isn't cool."

"Is that Fareeha talking? Or her classmates? Or her inner-jealous demon?"

"Inner-jealous demon?" Fay looked confused. "Huh?"

"Don't think I don't know." Angela's lips twisted into a devilish side grin. "I know."

"K-know wh-what?" She could feel sweat forming on her brows. "Wh-what are you t-talking about?"

 _"Jesse McCree."_ Angela laid it on her. And the second his name slipped from her tongue, Fareeha was a crumbling mess. She was lunging forward to latch onto Angela. Begging and pleading her not to tell anyone. That no one could know she liked someone old enough that she couldn't legally date him.

"He's a curse!" Fareeha's eyes glazed over with tears. "I... I like him but... he... He doesn't even notice me."

"Well, you're seventeen. Can you blame him?"

"That's the problem!" Hugging her knees to her chest, Fay sunk into depression. "I... I _really_ like him. But I can't. Because he can't. And it's awful."

"So why not just wait a year? It'll be your birthday in about six months. Turn 18 and you can tell him how you feel," Ang commented.

"And by then, he could have asked _you_ out."

"Me?" Angela giggled. "Fay, I'm dating Jack. I don't plan on breaking up with him."

"You say that, but I see the way you two talk."

"Jesse and I?" Ang shook her head. "We had every intention of dating and then," she sighed pleasantly, "Jack came into the picture. Jesse knew I'd had a crush on the soldier so he didn't even try to fight for me. And we both decided that we would leave it as that. Besides, how could I leave a kisser like Jack. His lips are so smooth. So per-" The sound of tears told her to stop.

Sniffing, the seventeen year old looked hopelessly up at Angela. "Still, at least you _could_ love him."

"L-love?" Angela's brow rose. "Heavens, Fay, you've caught the love bug!"

" _I know,_ " she threw herself onto the floor. "I'm weak. Weak for that damn ruggedly handsome gunslinger."

Suppressing a giggle, Ang joined Fareeha on the floor. "So? What's wrong with that? Love is love. You can't help who you're attracted to."

"But it's problematic," the girl responded. "The Senior Prom is this weekend and I haven't a date. Everyone's going to make fun of me..."

"Since when have you cared about that stuff?" Angela started to massage Fay's shoulders.

"I care because everyone, I kid you not, everyone has a date but me."

"Want me to go with you?" Ang asked.

"Ha, no. You're like my sister. And I don't think you're allowed to bring your sister as a date."

"It was just a suggestion." Angela tickled Fay until she started to laugh and plead for mercy. "What? What was that? Are you saying my name? I can't hear you over the sound of your laughing~!"

"S-stop, Angie!" She swatted the blonde away. "I'm trying to be serious. I don't know what to do. I'm going to be all alone and it's going to be awkward."

"I'd tell you not to go," Ang bit her lip, "but I didn't go and I regretted it. So you have to go." Cupping a hand around her chin, she thought. "What if I get you a date?"

"Didn't you hear me, all the boys _and_ girls at my school are taken. There's no one left but me..."

"Fay," Angela nudged her, "you do know there are more schools. I'll work with your private school and I'll get you a date."

Her wide, hopeful eyes melted Angela's heart.

"I just need to know some preferences. What are you looking for?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome." She giggled. "Taller than me is a must. And maybe some facial hair? But nothing over the top and gross. Well kept and trimmed. Uh..." She fiddled with her braids. "Sweet? Polite? A real gentleman? Someone who isn't going to kiss me after one dance."

"K-kiss you?!" Angela choked. "Whoa, we're definitely not going down that route. I don't want to have to deal with your mother's ghost!"

"You and me both!" she winked. "So someone who's respectful and knows that nothing is going to happen on the first date. But," she chewed her lip, "if he is nice, I wouldn't object to hanging out with him more after the dance. Maybe getting to know him better. Or is that asking too much?"

"Since your mother's... incident, I'm not sure you'll be able to leave base much. But maybe I can arrange some letter sending!"

"Like you and Genji?"

"Ha, yes. Like us. It's a great way to get to know someone."

"You su-"

"I'm dating Jack," Angela growled. "Stop trying to push me with other men. I know who I want," she huffed.

"I was only teasing!"

* * *

Nervously, she fiddled with her raven locks. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" She paced around in the living room. Her deep purple-blue dress looking fine and smooth against her tan skin. Furthermore, the accents of gold made her look like a true Egyptian goddess. "What if-"

" _Fay_ ," Angela sighed while ditching the idea of pinning a flower in her hair, "I gave him your picture. He was so flustered. Said he didn't know he'd be accompanying a goddess. So stop worrying. You're as beautiful as a flower blooming in the desert. Rare, beautiful, and one of a kind."

Blushing, Fareeha looked at her freshly manicured nails. "Thanks, Angie."

"Oh don't thank me yet. Just wait until he ar-" A black limo pulled up in front of the apartment. "Well there's your ride."

"Oh god," she started to unravel. "What if he doesn't like me. What if he doesn't smell good. What if-" she sniffed her pits, "oh no, I'm fine. I smell great."

The doorbell rang and she jumped from her skin.

"No, I-I-I," Fareeha's hand landed gingerly across her forehead. "I'm feeling feverish. I cannot go. I'm too weak." Collapsing onto the couch, she buried her head behind the pillow she used as a shield. Peeking around the embroidered edge, she waited to see just who walked in the door.

 _Please be handsome, please be handsome. Please be nice. Please be the kind of guy that would make mom proud..._

He hadn't even stepped into the house and he was already talking. "The cowboy hat stays," the voice said. It was a familiar tune to her ears.

Flustered, she pushed the pillow even more against her face.

 _SHE INVITED JESSE! AHHHHHHHH! I'm definitely going to die. Maybe he won't see me. Maybe they'll forget about me. Mayb-_

"You wearing a pillow mask?" The pillow that shielded her was pulled away. "Because I didn't get that memo." Popping it on his head, he struck a pose. Ridiculously at that. The pillow swayed atop his hat as he tried to get Angela to accept the fact that the cowboy hat wasn't going to stay behind.

"I said no hat," Ang growled. "Leave it. You can get it la-"

"La la la," his hand extended toward Fareeha, "I, _we_ , can't hear you. We've a party to crash~!"

" _Jesse_ ," her gruff tone caused him to flee out the front door.

Pausing before exiting, Fareeha turned to Angela. "H-how?"

"It was actually quite easy. They said anyone on the base was fair game. When I asked him, he said he would be honored to accompany you. Even blushed a little bit." Winking, Angela shoved Fay out the door. "Take lots of pictures! And have fun!"

McCree nodded. "And back before ten?"

" _Nine_."

"Ang," he looked at his watch.

"Don't tell me," she cut him off, "it's high noon."

"N-no. I was going to say it's just before 5 now and if they don't do dinner until 7, 9 might be pushing it."

She scoffed. " _Fine_. Just bring her back in one piece. If she so much as tells me she got hurt or someone was mean to her, it'll be your head."

"Don't worry, Angie, I got this." Tipping his hat, he escorted Fareeha to her seat in the limo. "M'lady," he bowed while closing the door.

An exchange above the roof of the car happened. Angela winked at Jesse and Jesse flashed the doctor a large grin.


	2. The Ride

Fareeha kept to herself. She had five glasses of water, hoping that the cool liquid would keep her cheeks from staining a permanent shade of red.

Snapping out her phone, she quickly shot Angela a text: "I am going to kill you."

Not a second later came the response, ":p"

Brows pressing hard against her eyes, she grumbled, "You think that's funny?" She hit send.

"Hmmm?" Jesse, for the most part, was fiddling with the seating. He liked the way it made farting noises when he dipped his thumb in some water and smeared it across the black leather. "You say something, darlin'?"

Despite the plethora of chilled water, her cheeks burned twice as bright as they had before. _D-d-darling?!_ Was he... was he flirting with her? _Oh god, oh god!_ Swallowing hard, she sheepishly laid her eyes on him. "N-n-nothing!"

The soft expression in his eyes bewitched her. She was lost in that gentle mocha stare. Everything about him was perfection. That southern drawl of his. The way his sun-kissed chocolate locks fell around his face beneath the hat. The light stubble that kissed his jaw and made him look mature but not too mature (for he was making farting noises!).

She pulled her eyes up to his lips. They were so soft. So fresh. And the way he smiled at her. Oh did it ever do her in. Her heart was a flutter and her stomach alive with butterflies.

"So cool," she muttered to herself.

Leaning just a bit closer to him, she drank in his scent. It was nice smoked hickory scent, just the way she liked him. His aroma reminded her of long nights beside a fire. A flame flickered in her mind, bringing her back to the first night she slept with him.

He was a strong, sturdy wall of warmth. The way he draped his arm over her sent a chill down her spine. Smile on her sleeping lips, she cozied up closer to him. He stirred and began to stroke her hair, lulling her into a softer, more blissful dream. A dream of them, older, in love. The kisses they would share. The laughs they'd create together. The way he'd hold her and sway with her in the fresh cotton breeze air atop the rolling plains of the mid-west. The way they'd lose each other in soft touches and quick moans-

"You okay?" His hand graced her forehead, which caused her to yelp.

Recoiling his hand, Jesse's concerned eyes fell on her. "Fay?" He slid closer to her, planting his hand once again across her forehead. "Are you okay? You're warm."

"T-this," she looked around. Flicking her toe across the vent, she purposely set the heat controls to high. "It's s-so hot in here. Can't we have the A/C on?" Fanning herself, she glanced at Jesse.

"I swore I se- oh," he leaned forward, "Sorry! I swore I set it to cooling. Guess I must have bumped it when I crawled out. My bad." Creating a fan by wedging his hands together, he helped cool the woman who sat beside him. "Better?"

A bashful grin slipped onto her face. "Yes."

"And Fay-"

Her wide, hopeful stare landed on him.

"If you don't want to say the whole time, let me know. You're in charge. I'll do whatever you say!" That seductive side grin swept onto his face.

 _Anything...?_ Her inner-self wanted to demand kisses. Hell, she'd have been open to making sweet love in the back of this limo. Everyone else was having sex! Why couldn't she?

"You've got that look on your face again," he said while biting his finger. "You sure you're okay? I feel like I'm losing you."

 _Oh I'd very much like to get lost..._ "I'm fine. Just warm. Maybe we can crack a window?"

"And ruin your hair? Nooooo, Angie would kill me. She might be a medic but her punch can send you into the forth dimension. I'd very much like to stay here in this plain of existence." He shuddered a bit.

" _Wait_ ," Fay moved closer with quizzical, judging eyes falling on him, "are you saying Angela has punched you?"

"I _might_ have deserved it." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You know she and Jack are dating, right?"

"Yes, I'm very much aware. He comes over sometimes. He doesn't think I know. But I know..."

"Do you not like him?" Jesse had to ask (putting his storytelling to an end), knowing that Angela had been prying to learn the truth about what Fareeha thought.

"I love Jack! He's perfect for Angie. I just wish they wouldn't baby me. I've had sex-ed. They don't need to tip-toe around the house. She doesn't have to invite him over at 2 AM and kick him out at 4. She could invite him to dinner and I'd totally be cool with that. Besides," a sad look fell into her eyes, "he tells the best stories about mom." With a heavy sigh, she turned away. "I feel like he's been avoiding me since that mission. And I just... I just want him to know that I don't blame him. Mom's mom. She's stubborn. Always did what she wanted. I can't hate Jack. And, honestly, I'm happy he's found someone. To bear the weight of loss and war on his shoulders alone? I... I could never do that. At least he has Angela now. And she's the toughest woman I know... who's still alive."

The hug came out of nowhere but it was more than welcomed. Burying her face into his chest, she smiled. This, this is what she loved most about Jesse. He wasn't like the others (okay, so technically Jack was the same way but Jack was Ang's fling, not hers). He played the tough bad boy so well but, deep down, Jesse was all kisses, cuddles, and hugs.

His strong arms kept her safe, happy. She could feel his muscles expand across her neck and back, drawing an erotic thought to her mind. He was so handsome. So slim yet fit. He had to have a six-pack beneath that white oxford and deep purple-blue vest he wore to match her dress.

"Sorry," he cooed.

Pulling her head up, she eyed him. "For?"

"Everything. You've had a rough few months. First your mother. Then the alienation. Yes, Ang told me about how all your classmates started to avoid you. And now this," he gestured to them, "having to bring me to prom. I can't imagine what that'll do for you."

"Oh," Fareeha moved away. It was hard to do but she knew she couldn't overextend her stay in his arms. "Don't worry. I've always been the weirdo. What's one more thing?"

Lightly punching her in the shoulder, he smiled. "That's my girl. Tough as her mother yet twice as pretty!"

Blushing, she laughed. "Thanks, Jesse. I-I mean it. I owe you."

"Please," he unfolded on the seat, lacing one of his arms around the back of the chair behind her neck, "you owe me nothing. We're partners. Helping each other is what we do." Tipping his hat forward, his head fell against the headrest. For the remainder of the ride, he'd nap lightly (either that or he was staring at the ceiling).

With him distracted (or sleeping), she moved closer. Just close enough that she could feel his warmth against her side. Close enough that she could drink him in all while eyeing his flawless, western form.

 _Jesse..._ Her mind fell back to that dream she'd had every night since she first found love in him. _If only you knew. If only..._


	3. Selfies

As the black limo crawled to a stop Fareeha paled. Was this, was this really the right thing to do? To show up with Jesse McCree of all people. Would it start rumors? Further alienate her? Turn her into a target? The victim?

Tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't do this! She had to turn back! So what if she would never experience the bliss of prom night? So what if she didn't partake in this stupid American tradition? So what if she could never feel Jesse's weathered hands caress her hips smoothly while the swayed to a slow dance song? It's not like she cared! It's not lik-

" _Hey_ ," that reassuring touch instantly calmed her. "You okay? You've been acting weird ever since I showed up?"

Something overcame her. Lunging into his chest, she refused to let go. She muttered something into this stomach but he didn't catch any of it.

"Whoa, whoa," he cooed while softly brushing her raven hair. "What's this?" Pulling back her head, he caught her quivering lip and crestfallen eyes. " _Hey_ ," his breath, cinnamon scented and sweet, tickled her face, "where's my partner? That toughest woman I've ever met? The brave little soldier who has pranked ol' Morrison with me on more than one occasion."

"She's," sniffing, Fareeha wiped her nose against Jesse's sleeve, "not here."

"First, _ewww_ , gross. Thanks for that," he poked her belly playfully in an attempt to get her to laugh. "Second, she's always here. Right here," he pointed to her heart. "I don't know why she's hiding and crying, but she's has nothin' to be afraid of. It's just a stupid dance with kids you'll probably never see again."

At Jesse's words, Fareeha hitched up a brow. "Are you... talking from experience?"

"Me? _Prom_ ," he scoffed, "I never went. I'm a delinquent, _remember_? I was in and out of jail, trouble, and gangs. You really think the bad boy wore a suit and tried to dance with the ladies?" The way he wiggled his eyebrows caused to her laugh again. "Wait," he narrow his eyes, "are you mocking me now?"

Lightly punching her in the jaw, Fareeha found herself. It was the way he always knew how to calm her, how to talk to her. He truly was the man of her dreams and instead of seizing the opportunity, she was cowering in the back of a limo. She was too afraid to get out of the car, leave behind the tinted windows, and show off to the world.

 _I'm with Jesse McCree, mother fucking Jesse McCree! Ain't nobody going to be able to top him!_

Puffing out her chest, Fareeha grabbed him by the hands. "Yer'right, cowboy, let's go light this place up!"

"Adda girl," he quipped while rolling out the car with her. "But first," he tugged a handkerchief from his pocket, "clean up those tears."

Dabbing her eyes, she handed back the worn cloth. "Thanks, Jesse."

"Ain't nothin' to it, partner," he winked while looping his arm around hers. "So where do you think we go to get the food?"

"Really?" Brow raising, she shook her head. "Did you seriously only come to eat?"

"I'm still a growing boy," he kidded. "And Angie said something about BBQ ribs. Man, I ain't had those since-"

"Since Reyes' failed attempt at a surprise birthday party?"

"Yeah," he smirked, "kind of hard to surprise someone when the whole camp is covered in a thick black smoke with that sweet, tangy taste of BBQ lingering too."

"It's the thought that counts," she reminded him and took a bit of that medicine for herself. _It's the thought that counts. Jesse didn't have to come. Ang didn't have to arrange this. So, so let's make the best of it!_

* * *

The second they entered, she wished she hadn't. As suspected, everyone was with their significant other. Whether it was sucking face or dancing, it didn't matter. Everyone just looked so happy, so in love. And there she was, beside the man she so desperately wanted to kiss, but couldn't. Couldn't because of regulations, norms, and the lack of courtesy.

"Where do we want to sit?"

His question caused her to jump. "Uh, um." Looking away, she blushed. "I-I don't know."

"Well where are your friends?" Tipping his hat back, he looked across the room to spy a open seat. "Looks like there's an opening over there by the girl with the cat fur dress. Or..." his eyes panned to the side some, "there's that one. Next to the Mario brothers. Oi, talk about puberty."

"Coming from you," Fareeha smirked, "that means something."

"Are you suggesting I'm hairy?"

"I'm just calling 'm like I see 'm," she joked. "But, um, how about we sit..." She pointed to the table of teachers and chaperons. "There, that one looks nice."

"Yeah, nice and _boring_. Let's go with cat princess."

Not waiting for her protesting, he took her by the hand. Taking the steps two at a time, they soon approached the open seats. "Howdy, m'lady," he swept into a bow, "may the lovely lady and I join you and your company?"

The woman rolled her eyes but the second she had, she was regretting it. The expression on her face was priceless. One minute there was annoyance and the next pure attraction. Adjusting her breasts so that they protruded just a bit further, she flitted her lashes at the tall, handsome stranger. " _Well_ ," her voice was laced with seduction, "depends on who you are?"

"The name's Jesse," he tipped his hat before gracing the woman's hand with a kiss. "And this here is my precious Fareeha."

The girl rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, no. You can sit. But she-"

" _She's with me_."

Fareeha couldn't help but pretend that he said, ' _She's a McCree.'_

The woman in white fur gawked up at Fareeha. "Bu-but how? I hooked everyone up so you wouldn't have a date. I did all of this to spite you becau-"

"Because? Psh, please, Belle, you should have tried harder," her coy grin crept onto her face. "I found this one on my own."

"But... how?"

"Belle," she laughed, "you hooked up all the _enrolled_ students. I found the one who wasn't."

"Wait," Belle's brow rose. "Are you saying-"

"Yes," McCree tipped his hat, "I'm a bad boy." The smug grin on face caused a few of the other girls at the table to sigh and swoon.

"So," Jesse looked between Belle and Fareeha, "do we have permission to sit?"

"Yes," Belle patted down her luscious red locks. "Most certainly. I look forward to hearing what it's like to not be trapped in this hell hole and how you and Fareeha know each other."

Pulling out a chair, Jesse offed Fareeha the seat. "M'lady," he purred while gliding her into the seat. Once she was seated, he took the open spot to her right.

"How did you do that," she leaned in to whisper.

"I learned how to bullshit from Reyes. He's really good at tricking Jack."

"And you wanted to report to Jack," Fareeha laughed.

"Well he does appreciate country more than Gabe. Plus he smells better."

"You can thank Angie for that," she giggled.

"Speaking of Ang," he felt his pocket, "I swear she hasn't stop texting me since we left."

"You can say that again," she patted the phone tucked neatly away in the purse. "Should we see what she wants?"

"If you don't want my head on a stick, yes please."

While she pulled out her phone, Jesse took a swig of the bubbly liquid in his glass. Hacking and coughing, he pulled his lips away. "This isn't beer," he hissed under his breath.

"And you're supposed to be 18," she reminded. "You haven't had beer yet."

"I'm a drop out," he reminded, "I've had beer since I was younger than you."

Reading over the texts, Fareeha giggled. "Shall we shut her up?" Flipping from messaging to photos, she flicked a button. "Selfie time?"

" _Really_ ," he rolled his eyes over at her.

"Really," she teased right back.

Holding up the phone, she moved just a bit closer to Jesse. "Say cheese," she joked, though every part of her was thrilled; she was finally going to have a selfie with the man of her dreams!

Leaning in, Jesse pulled down his left lower eyelid and poked out his tongue. _Of course it can't be a serious photo..._ Still, who was she to argue. His kiddish charms were what made her fall for him in the first place. Giggling, Fareeha mimicked him and took the picture.

"That ought to shut her up," Fareeha stated while hitting send.

"What do you think she'll say?" McCree rubbed his jaw. "Think she'll say, 'oh gross!' or 'ha ha, _funny_.'"

"Probably the latter. And then she'll demand to know what's happ- oh!" Fareeha leaned back over to Jesse. "I'm getting a message back! See the little dancing dots!"

"Fareeha, I'm a drop out not an idiot. I know how to use a phone." he grumbled.

"Annnndddd...!"

They both eagerly turned to the phone. Whatever was coming had to be good. They watched as the message downloaded a fraction at a time.

"Interesting," Fay commented, "she's sending a photo."

"Of her scolding, angry face," Jesse snickered. "Ten bucks says it's her being angry."

"Ten bucks and I'd be poor. I'm a smart woman. I'm not making a bet I know I'm going to lose," she retorted with a hint of sass.

 _90.1%. 94.7%. 99.2%. 99.8%...!_

"BWAH HA HA HA HA," snorting and giggling erupted from their location.

The room silenced as all eyes fell on the snorting, coughing, practically crying pair. Brows raising and gossip starting, the two continued to laugh until they could no longer breath for their stomach ached and their lungs were fresh out of air. They were in pain, physical pain. Laughing like this was a real workout!

"Oh my god," the cowboy rasped, "I did not see that coming."

"I have to save this," Fay cried while hitting download. "This is priceless. I will forever have blackmail on Jack!"

Another chuckle rolled off his tongue. "I didn't even know they knew how to do that!"

"Right?" Fay looked at the photo again. "Just look at them."

It was a priceless image of Jack and Angela. Jack was in his usual black Overwatch issued t-shirt and Angela in a really pretty cream colored turtle-neck blouse. They looked so sharp and professional... well, until you took a good look at their faces. Sure enough, they were tugging down the lower eyelids and poking out their tongues, completely mimicking the faces and expressions of Jesse and Fareeha. The image so crisp, so fresh. So perfect. And to make it all the better, Jack and Ang looked happy. Like they were truly enjoying their sassy comeback.

A message flickered on the screen: "Gotcha~! Jack said you would never see it coming. Was he right?"

Her fingers danced across the glass screen to flesh out a message of her own: "I thought Jack was supposed to be a secret? Why you textin' pics of you and er man ~ ~ ~ ;-*"

The text back read: "A little birdie told us you knew. Something about 'sex-ed' and not being a 'baby.'"

Fareeha's jaded eyes fell on Jesse. "You told them?!"

"I'm a double agent," he smirked. "Plus, they paid me to get that intel. I'll split it, 50/50. I'll get us ice cream next week, 'kay?"

"Better keep your promise, or else!" she huffed.

"Or else, what? You've got no blackmail on me."

"But I do have this," she clicked back over to her gallery and the image of she and Jesse. The one she took just minutes ago.

"I might have forgotten about that," he admitted.

" _Dumb fox?_ " she joked.

" _Sly bunny_ ," he quipped back, knowing the reference all too well.

She was going to tag on another comment when her phone vibrated again. It was another image. Only this time it was Jack holding a lighter to her favorite movie, _Zootopia_. With haste, she texted back: "HE WOULDN'T DARE!"

Angela responded with: "He says 'the movie gets it if you show anyone _that_ image.'"

"I take it all back," she spelled out, "I hate him. I want you two to break up." After hitting send, she realized just how harsh it sounded. Hitting the ';P' emoji, she sent another one.

"He says, 'He's going to spend forever crying because you're a 'big meanie.'' #eyeroll"

"Did she really just-" Jesse started.

"Yup," Fay nodded, "she just hashtagged us."


	4. That Mocha Stare

After a pleasant dinner and learning that perhaps her classmates weren't as awful as she liked to believe, the other couples took to the dance floor. Lingering at the table, Fareeha's eyes fell on Jesse. He'd been staring at her for a good three minutes without saying a word. What was he thinking? His expression was plain yet his eyes said he was content, happy.

"Something the matter?" she finally asked. Nervously, she brushed her hair. _What if he's checking me out? How do I look?_ She looked down at the spoon she never used. Trying to catch her reflection, she missed a good chunk of his statement.

" _I love you_ ," is what she heard and it was enough to send her pulse skyrocketing.

 _Oh god,_ her cheeks flushed. Was this his confession? And she missed the start of it! It was probably some long-winded speech about how it pains him not to lean across the open space and let their lips dance upon one another. About how he longed to take her, hold her, caress her. About how he desperately needed to nibble on her lobes while confessing his sinful desires to her.

The way his smile slid up on his face made her blush. He was such a bad boy; it drove her wild.

Did he really just tell her he loved her? And did she really miss the glorious moment she'd spent months, hell, _years_ waiting for!

"I love you," she vomited. The words flew up from nowhere and caked over him. From the look of confusion that washed upon his face, she realized her grave mistake.

"I mean I would-" she mulled over his hazy voice. What did he tell her when she wasn't listening. "I love to dance! Uh, dance with you!"

Hesitation. There was a long pause as he looked over at her.

"Unless," she muttered while chewing her lip, completely embarrassed to have misread his statement.

"Well not to this song," he piped up, as if he missed the first statement. Still, the look in his eyes told her he did indeed catch it and that he wasn't acting on it. But why?

Immediately, her heart sank. He wasn't acting on it because he didn't love her _back_. This was all a one-sided affair. He'd never had feelings for her, never would. Why, he was probably more interested in the white _pussy,_ Belle. They seemed to hit it off during dinner and spent a good chunk of their time talking about laws and how they were made to be broken.

 _So you'd woo her into your bed but not me..._

She wanted to cry. This... this is exactly what she feared. That everyone else would get his attention and that someone would ultimately catch his heart.

Slumping against the chair, Fareeha fiddled with her phone. "Hope things with Jack are going better than things with Jesse," she typed out for Angela. However, she never sent it. She didn't need Ang texting Jesse asking what was up.

Sighing, she turned back to the table, which was now being cleared. Taking her cup of water, for she didn't want the wait staff to steal it away, she stared at her broken reflection.

 _Who was I kidding... Jesse is twenty-two. He's popular. Cool. He probably has plenty of partners. Why would he want me._

A chill caused her to look to her right. Jesse was gone. Nowhere to be found.

 _Great, he left me. Probably going to dance with Belle or one of the teachers..._

A wave of air rushed over her. Brows furrowing, she felt her chair slide forward, cutting into her stomach. Rasping, she brought her head around to see Jesse smiling down at her.

"You better join me. My song is next," he purred while jerking out the chair.

She went flying forward, but the quick draw of the hands captured her before she slammed into the table.

Pulling her onto her feet, he tugged her out to the dance floor. "Better not chicken out," he huffed. "I don't want to be the only one dancing the dance of my people."

Baffled and even more confused, Fareeha wiggled her hand until she broke free from Jesse's grip. "W-what are you talking about?" He was acting weird and she was already paranoid.

"You said you'd love to! Sooooo," he turned his head so his ears were leaning closer to the speaker. "Ahhhh yeah~!" He started swaying and Fareeha's eyes widened.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS," she belted, completely aware of what Jesse was doing. "I am _not_ doing that. I refuse."

"Nope," he roared over the cheeky beat that was starting to come alive with words. Side-stepping to her, he grabbed the tan woman. "You promised. Said you'd _love_ to."

She had no idea what overcame her, but her hands fell to her hips.

In perfect unison, they kicked and flicked their feet to the beat. Falling in line beside him, she crossed her leg over the other before clapping and ducking forward some. They did the foot flick thing a few times before raising their twirling hands to the air, as if lassoing something.

"Yer not singing," he joked.

"You aren't either," she quipped while hopping and dancing along.

Hat coming off, he linked arms with the teenager. Galloping in a circle, they blurted out the lyrics to the song: _"Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?"_

"Well don't just stand there," Jesse hollered at the students who'd gathered in a circle around them. "Jump on in. It's easy." Slowing down his movements, he waiting until the majority of her peers were able to more or less fumble their way through the song.

The song was such a hit that the DJ played it again. By the time everyone was dancing, Fareeha had completely forgotten about her miserable mishaps. All she cared about was the fact that she and Jesse were front and center, dancing. Holding hands, swinging each other round and round. The rush, the bliss, all of it warmed her. It melted her fears away. So what if he didn't like her! They were best friends, partners. They had a special bond and nothing would change that.

Extending his hand, she went swinging out further. Laughter rolled from her tongue as she drank in the sights of her classmates. They were all having a grand time, truly enjoying the silly song Jesse recommended. Eyes falling on him, she smiled.

That was until she caught his stare. The soft way he looked at her. The way his hand tucked neatly around hers. The way he couldn't break his stare; his eyes followed her everywhere. How they lit up and looked, dare she say it, _passionate_.

Twirling her into his chest, a small burst of air whistled out from her lips.

She was close. _So close_. Right there. Right there against his chest. He was holding her. Rocking her. Slowly.

The numbness drowned everything out. She felt warm, almost as if she'd peed herself. But this was, this wasn't the sensation of wetting your pants. This was the feeling of love. Of connection. _Attraction_.

Butterflies danced in her stomach as a blush grew on her face. Why, why was he doing this? Why was he holding her close, holding her so dearly? Did he... could he...? Was it possible that he loved her too?

Peeking up, she was mesmerized by that mocha stare. The small side grin on his face a cute gesture to match his sweet, airy moves.

Ears finally registering the music, it clicked.

It was a slow dance song and they, the so-called stars of the party, couldn't just walk away.

" _And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._ "

Tears. She could feel them forming in her eyes.

Why, why of all songs did it have to be this one. And why did it have to be with Jesse. In any other circumstance, this would have been fantastic. But she'd just royally fucked up. She just confessed she'd loved him. And now, now they were doing this. Dancing. Slowly. Happily. And seeing the way he looked at her and feeling the rhythmic beating of his strong heart, it only broke her more.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder if this was fate's way of helping her. What if fate was being guided by an angel, a woman who only wanted the best for her precious _baby_ girl.

" _Jesse_ ," Fareeha dared to speak though her voice was but a whisper.

" _Yes, Fareeha_ ," he whispered right back. His words so soft, so smooth. They were spoken as if they were a part of a romance movie. Tender and raw.

"I-" A lump formed in her throat. Swallowing, she tried again. "I-I... I um..." Her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red.

The rim of his cowboy hat cast shadows across her face and veiled their star-crossed stare from the world. Her lips pursed as her body become uncontrollably warm. She could have sworn she saw his lips pull apart slightly, as if he was sharing that same thought. Same dream.

If she leaned forward. If he leaned down. She could... He could... They could...


	5. Hotdog

What would his kiss taste like, she wondered in those brief moments before their lips would brush against one another. And what kind of kisser would he be?

Fareeha had played spin-the-bottle as well as truth-or-dare, so she was familiar with kissing. She had learned that sloppy, wet kisses weren't really her thing. Sweet and dry seemed nice. But, to be completely honest with herself, he wouldn't object to hot and steamy, especially with Jesse. She'd never had a heated, passionate kiss like that before and, well, if it was with Jesse, she'd be all sunshine and rainbows for the next few months.

To think, her biggest dream would finally come true. She'd finally get that exchange she'd wanted.

Everything was perfect too. The way he held her-light and airy, yet semi-forceful and in control. The way he looked at her-sweet and innocent, yet layered beneath the naive stare was a bad boy whose seductive nature would surely kick in at first kiss.

 _Oh_ , she moaned to herself. They were so close!

She could taste his breath on her tongue.

Inches, just inches apart.

Centimeters...!

 _This is really happening!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The warmth that was once there was now gone. Bitter coldness and fresh air slapped her right in the face. Her pursed lips and bedroom eyes were still glazed over from the near-kiss.

Wh-what happened? Where did the kiss go wrong? Oh right. A scream.

A scream derailed the kiss so she desperately sought it out. _Who dare halt this kiss! WHO DARE PREVENT ME FROM MAKING OUT WITH MY SWEET JESSE!_

Annoyance plain as day on her face, she turned to see who dared interrupt her plans.

Head swiveling, she was quick to catch the sharp point that was directed at she and her classmates. Brows furrowing, she felt a wave of anger course through her veins. _Who dare interrupt my perfect kiss!_ Seizing up the thugs, she labeled them as just that- _thugs_.

"Well, well, well," the one with the bandanna snickered, "wha've we here?"

"I think there's a bunch o Overwatch mutts," another with manged teeth hissed.

"Whatcha doing so far from base, _mutts_?" Another quipped while fiddling with the switchblade between his hands. He looked the youngest of them all.

"We gonna stand here and point blades and talk? Or are we going to get what we came here for," a woman from the shadows prompted. "We've 90 seconds. Move it or," a distinctive click could be heard, "lose it."

The one with the bandanna jumped down from the ledge that overlooked the dance floor. Slithering across the floor, he approached Fareeha. " _Well_ ," he leaned in-his putrid breath enough to make her vomit in her mouth. The blade of his knife kissed the golden edges of her mother's necklace.

" _No_ ," she quivered while pulling herself away from the knife. She half-expected to collide into Jesse, hoping he'd step in and come to her rescue. But she was quick to realize he wasn't behind her. In fact, he was nowhere to be found.

 _The hell...? Where are you, Jesse?!_

Although every inch of her crawled with fear for she was at knife point, she knew she couldn't let these thugs win. Everyone here was the son or daughter of someone at the Overwatch base. These weren't just kids who were pampered with money and riches but also kids who had lost it all, like she and a few others. Whatever riches and jewels they had, well, they were wearing them. And they would never get another for that person died while serving. And Fareeha, she wasn't about to let these lowlifes take away all she had left of her mother.

"Sorry, doll," the man sneered, "what was that? Did you just tell me no?" He stepped closer, close enough that Fareeha could smell the metal of his knife. "Now let's try that again. _Gimme_."

Hand wrapping around the necklace, she put on her fiercest face yet. Tears welling in her eyes, she pushed her chest out. "I said no," she stammered. "No!" She found her voice. "I won't let you bully us!" Pushing her way forward, she was able to get the knife-welding man to take a shocked step back. "You want our stuff?" She looked around the room, "You're going to have to pry it from our dead bodies."

She felt so powerful. So in control! Was this how her mother felt? Was this what it was like to be one of Overwatch's best soldiers. And a woman at that!

 _Mom, look at me! Am I like you? Am I making you proud?_

"Dead body?" The thug turned back to look toward the shadows. "Boss ain't sayin no, so..."

He lunged forward, blade out. Without warning!

Wincing. Teeth clenched. Body not ready.

It happened so fast! Too fast!

Her hands fell to her stomach, where the pain would surely be. Only, as she cracked open her eyes, she didn't see blood. She didn't feel a knife in her spleen. Instead, she saw a shadow. A blur of purple and white.

Eyes panning up, she met _his_ familiar back.

" _Jesse_!" she yelped out the second she made the connection. Jesse stepped in and... and! " _Jesse_ ," her hands flew up to her lips as she watched the knife get ripped from his stomach. Blood splattering on the floor as it was released from Jesse's flesh.

The tears she once withheld were now rolling from her eyes. They stained her cheeks as she cowered behind the man that literally took a shanking for her. She knew she had to help, but she was so petrified, afraid to lose another, that she just sat there shaking.

 _I-I can't lose you too. I can't. I-I..._

Most would have fallen to their knees, but Jesse stood tall. Stood proud. He'd been stabbed before, this much she knew. But did it really not phase him? Was it really okay?

The man with the bandanna seemed annoyed. "Just who the hell-" he began but stopped when the man with the mangled teeth started to shiver. "The hell is _your_ problem?"

"T-t-t-t-t," he couldn't get a word out. He was completely immobilized by fear.

"The hell?" The bandanna guy turned to the shadows. "B-boss?" She had left, apparently. "Whatever," he mused. "You're dead!" Swinging his blade out, he pointed it right at Jesse. "Just who the hell do you think you are!"

"The name's," there was a long pause, likely for dramatic effect, " _McCree_."

Audible gasps were heard. Her classmates finally knew the truth. Her date wasn't just some kid named Jesse. It was the one and only Jesse McCree.

That was the turning moment for her. She'd never really had the privilege of seeing him fight. But, but if this was what he was like on the battlefield... Oh, it was glorious. She reveled in the sights. The sounds. The way he spoke. The way he held himself. _No wonder mom said if I were ever in trouble to seek out Jesse or Jack..._

It was starting to click. He might have been a dropout, a delinquent, but he was also a soldier. A hero. A man who would gladly put his life on the line to protect those he loved. _To protect... me._

With wide, awe-struck eyes, Fareeha watched as Jesse tipped his head up, allowing the dim lighting to illuminate his face and features. He looked like a god among mere mortals.

"S-s-s-shit," the others cussed before high-tailing it, leaving just the one guy behind.

"M-m-m-m," he was sputtering. Losing himself. He paled whiter than a ghost.

Jesse's fingers curled above the hostler strapped to his thigh. His fingertips brushes lightly against the gun that sat snug in the leather.

"SHIT," the bandanna man fell backwards. Miserably, pathetically, he pulled himself from the floor and went running to the hills.

"Happens to the best of us," Jesse snickered while looking down at the clean cut in his vest. "Though Jack is going to kill me for ruining his suit..."

" _Jesse_!" Fareeha was quick to wrap her arms around him. She didn't even care if he was wincing at the pain of receiving a hug. Hell, she didn't care if her classmates stared! If rumors or gossip started! She just couldn't believe it! He not only saved her life, but he scared off the thugs! He was a hero, her hero!

"Were those tears for me," he dropped the cocky, bad boy act. Thumb running across her cheek, he cleared away the fresh crocodile tears she'd crafted for him. "A woman shouldn't cry over little ol' me," he whispered while burying his face in her soft, raven hair. "Though I am honored," he cooed. His breath warm against her head.

"Jesse," she couldn't let go. He could have been hurt, really hurt! He could have died! She could have lost him! "Jesse you fool," she chided, "don't you ever-"

" _What_?" his lips tickled her scalp. "Don't what? Be the hero?"

"Don't be so reckless," she cried into his purple vest. "I can't lose you too," she rasped.

A few more minutes in his arms. She didn't want to leave but knew her time was up. Slowly, she pulled away. Broken yet hopeful eyes fell on him. "You're a jerk," she sighed.

"Sorry I left you," he responded. "But I had to get my gear."

As he smiled, a group of men approached him.

"Whoa," Jesse's brows furrowed. "No need to get all grabby," he jerked his hands away as the men patted him down. "Th-the hell?!"

"Afraid we're going to have to take you in," the one suited man huffed.

"For...?" Jesse's glare was justified.

"Bringing a weapon to a weapon-free zone."

"A weapon...?" Jesse's brow hitched. "What in God's na-" His hand brushed his hostler. "Oh," a loose, sloppy smile crawled onto his face. "You mean this weapon?"

The men around him drew out what looked like tasers.

"Whoa, no need to get all zappy," Jesse joked. "This here is just a hotdog."

"A... a what?"

Squeezing the red handle, a noise rasped from his hip. It was a weak, airy squeak.

Brows quirked. "Hands off the gun," they asserted. "We'll take it."

They leaned in and retrieved the weapon. Only, as they held it, they were quick to return it to the hostler. "You and your _hotdog_ are cleared. We don't need to take you downtown."

"I might be a dropout," he began, "but I'm no idiot. Brought me this hotdog dog toy just as a precaution. I heard that there were some anti-Overwatch thugs in this area. Figured it best I pack some _heat_ just in case." Elbowing Fareeha, he smiled. "Eh, eh? Get it. Heat. Because it's a _hot_ do-"

"You're not funny," she stated plainly. "Leave the puns to Jack."

Poking out his tongue, he sassed Fareeha. " _Just leave the puns to Jack,"_ he snipped. " _You're not funny._ " He mocked.

Rolling her eyes, Fareeha shook her head. "You're bleeding," she stated out of the blue.

"No really?" Jesse continued to joke. "You don't say? That guy clearly didn't get the memo to bring dog toys."

" _Jesse_ ," Fareeha tried not to laugh, "you brought a hotdog to a knife fight."

"I know," he stated calmly, cocky grin on his lips. "Makes me a real badass, right?"


	6. Then and Now

**This is it, folks! We are finally done with our McPharah adventure. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! If you love my McPharah work, drop me a note or leave a comment. I'd love some feedback-good and bad. If you'd like me to write more McPharah, feel free to give me some ideas! I'm all ears!**

* * *

"You ever put that thing down," McCree muttered while adjusting himself. Rolling over, his arms wrapped around the woman's toned form. " _Oh_ ," he chuckled, "where did you find that thing?"

"Someone tagged me in it on Facebook," she quipped. "It just made me think back to that night."

"The night you tried to kiss me," he teased while his thumb caressed her forearm.

"Oh please," she huffed while turning red, "it was you who tried to kiss me."

"How exactly are you remembering this story?" cuddling closer, he purred. "So soft and warm."

"So scruffy and cold," she hissed while tried to put space between she and the cowboy. "Why didn't you shave?" Her harsh brown orbs fell on him with a stern stare.

"If I shave this thing off, I'm going to look twenty-two again," Jesse grumbled, completely hating the idea. "Besides, Angie says it looks nice. Says I keep it well-groomed."

"Well Angie isn't sleeping on it every night. And I certainly wouldn't complain if you looked half your age!"

"You sayin I'm ugly or somethin?" He dragged the coarse beard hairs over her shoulder. Watching her wince, he did it again. "Think of it like an exfoliate. Just helping rid of yer dead skin!"

"And putting it right into our bed. _How pleasant_ ," Fareeha rolled her eyes. "You men are disgusting."

"You had your chances to pick someone else," he mentioned. "You could have had anyone. But you picked me." As she grumbled, Jesse pushed himself closer to her. Burrowing an arm beneath her, he pulled his beauty into his chest. "C'mon now," he cooed, "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

Her long pause caused him to whimper, which did nothing for her. She continued to not say a word until he fell silent again.

" _Jesse_ ," she spun around in his arms so their chests met.

"Yes, Fareeha," he spoke sweetly back to her.

She wanted to confess her love for him, but it didn't feel like the right time. That and she had a more pressing thing to ask!

"Did you happen to save that picture of us?"

"You mean the one where we were doing that _thing_?"

"Yes," a wide smile overcame her features. "I really want to set that as my profile picture."

"It's like 20 years old," he huffed.

"So?"

With a reluctant sigh, Jesse rolled over and pawed the nightstand. Unplugging his phone, he turned back around to dig through the photos.

"Do I just text it to you?" he asked while searching. "Or am I supposed to do something with it on that Facebook thing?"

Shaking her head, she reached for his phone. Index finger mashing the right button furiously, she stopped when a certain image passed. Scrolling back to it, she whacked Jesse. "You have a nude of me saved to your phone?"

" _First_ ," he cleared his throat, "it's an old phone. No one but ol' 76 will know how to use it. Second, you sent it to me. Third, I forgot I had it." Eyeballing it, he wiggled his brows. "I remember that one. It was for my 25th birthday. Said 'because I couldn't send you something for your 21st, I'll give you one for your 25th.'" He chuckled. "You were finally _legal_ at that point."

She hit him again. "Love is love no matter the age or number."

"Oh yeah, let me explain that one to my superiors. This kid here says she likes 'm old so don't mind us doing the dirty despite her young age..."

"Jack would have murdered you," Fareeha commented. "I'm honestly surprised he even let you go to the dance with me."

"Oh we had a nice long talk prior to the dance," Jesse groaned with eyes that looked like there were remembering horrific flashbacks. "A really, long talk..."

"Oh?" She hadn't heard about this. "What was it about?"

"About how your mom was dead and that he was going to play the role of your father and that if I tried anything, he had a shotgun and he knew how to use it."

Stifling her laughter, Fareeha laid her head on Jesse's naked chest. "Cute," she blushed. "Pretending to be dad while Angie pretended to be my mom."

"They were worried about you," his hand found its way into her soft raven locks. Gingerly, he started to stroke her hair. " _I_ was worried about you."

Stopping at the picture, she showed it off to Jesse. "You really didn't want to kiss me back then?"

"I will admit, I came close. You're beyond beautiful. And the way you'd look at me? Ugh, it made it hard."

"I loved you so much," she admitted. "You were all I had left. The only one I could hold onto. I put you in all my thoughts. My dreams. If I didn't have you..."

"You'd have been fine," he jumped in. "You're tough, just like your mother. Don't think for a second you're not."

Nuzzling his chest, she smiled. "Still can't believe you brought a hotdog."

"I still can't believe Jack posed with Angie." He hit the over arrow to pull up the other image.

"Oh my god," her voice was airy and light. "You saved this? I-I have to send this to Angie. I know it'll make her cry but maybe it'll make her smile too. She's been so off lately."

Pulling up the contacts list, Fareeha laughed. "Wow, you have, what, fifteen contacts in here?"

"Why would I need more? I have you to do that socialization thing."

"I'm far from social," she quipped. "You do more talking than me."

"True," he shrugged. "Suppose the truth is I don't know how to add more people."

" _Jesse_ ," Fareeha rolled her eyes, "you have a metal arm. How have you not figured out how to use a cell phone?"

He shrugged and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

After sending the picture to Angela, she set the one of her and Jesse to herself. "Annnnnd, set!" She turned her phone around to show off her new profile picture. "Let's se-oh, someone's already writing a response!"

Leaning forward, he watched the bright screen.

The picture of Ang and Jack popped up as well as the message, "We can do it too!"

Glancing at the time, Fareeha growled. "What is she still doing up! She needs to sleep."

Fingers smashing against the glass, she typed out: "Go to bed, Angie! Stop working in the lab!"

A text message vibrated her phone. Only, after looking at it, she realized it wasn't a text. It was a video invitation.

"Go ahead," Jesse waved her off, "take it. Not like Angie hasn't seen me topless before. Hell," he muttered the latter part, "she's seen me stark naked too..."

Swatting at him, she growled. "You're calling awfully late," Fareeha answered the video call with. "And... and you're at the lab. Heavens, Angie, you really need to stop working. It's past midnight."

"Coming from the woman who just changed her profile picture..." Angela responded back.

" _Anyway_ , you called?" A look of concern was on Fareeha's face. "Something the matter?"

"No," there was something off about Angela. She was... was acting giddy. Weird. Why was she blushing.

"Ang... what's wrong. You're not acting like yourself." She turned to Jesse. "Get dressed, something's wrong. We have to go to the l-"

Laughter echoed from the speakers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's really nothing. I just... I just wanted to call because I didn't dare send a picture."

"A-a picture?" Fay looked over at Jesse, who had started putting on pants. "A picture of w-" she dropped the phone into the sea of sheets and pillows.

"Fay?" Jesse rushed the woman. "Fay, you okay?" She was strangely pale and the look in her eyes looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Fay?"

"L-l-l-look." Her quaking finger attempted to point at the phone.

"What, wh-" he froze as he stared down at the screen.

" _Teehee_ ," Angela giggled.

Shaking herself out of the trance, Fareeha snatched up the phone. "This whole time, _this whole time_! And just now you're telling us! He's been with us for almost a year! Why wait a year! Why wait at all! W-"

There, plain as day on the screen, stood Angela beside a man with a leather jacket on that had large numbers, 76 to be exact, on the back. Tactical visor off and scarred face visible, the two pulled down their lower eyelids and poked out their tongues before breaking off into laughter.

They were the same as before. They all were.

Shaking her head, Fareeha wished her beloved friends a pleasant evening. Turning off her phone, for she had had more than enough excitement for one night, she crawled over onto Jesse.

"I... I know I haven't said it," she hunkered down onto his chest, "but, Jesse-"

"I know," he cooed while lightly running his fingers across her lips and jawline. "I know." He puckered his lips and she kissed them. "You love me."

"I was going to say you need to shave..."

Gagging, he rolled to the side, which sent Fareeha tumbling off the bed.

 _Thud!_

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The tone of his voice a dead giveaway that he did it on purpose and was pretty proud of himself for doing it.

Glaring up from the floor, she gave the sheets a good yank.

 _Thud!_

He joined her on the floor, dazzled look on his face.

Throwing one of the sheets over the nightstand and then over the dresser, she laughed.

"Ah, this be one of those fort nights?" He crawled over to her. "Only this time," his lips pulled back into a devious smirk, " _I_ get to _play_."


End file.
